


Cruel to the Count

by Highquiarcana



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highquiarcana/pseuds/Highquiarcana
Summary: Waking up hungover in the Counts bed could be worse so why not have some fun at his expense





	Cruel to the Count

**Author's Note:**

> Pissing off the Count never looked so sexy

Golden streams of light crept through the cracks in the curtains enveloping the decadent canopy bed in an ethereal glow.   
Slowly cracking open her glassy orbs the magician groaned, the weight of her hangover hitting her like a bus. That's the last time she tries to out drink a lush like Valerius. She rolled onto her side to the other slumbering beside her. Platinum tufts of untamed hair peeking out from beneath crimson red sheets. Extending a singular finger she gave the count a testing jab to the shoulder, not even a stir. Slowly she rose her back arching languidly as she extended her limbs stretching outward before crawling to the sleeping count. Her arms draped over him as her head rested in his messy locks.  
“someone feeling frisky this morning?” Lucio grumbled  
She could hear the lazy grin in his voice only causing her to roll her eyes and retract her affections. “Turning onto his back lucio pulled the covers away and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. (Y/N) drank in his shirtless form her hand unconsciously running up his abdomen. As much as she may deny it in his presence, he was one gorgeous human being. His cocky grin only grew as he grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss her palm.  
“My, my ,my it's not very often i wake with you in my chambers, little lamb”he mocked.  
He was right. Though after a nightcap that left her thoroughly inebriated it’s not like she was sober enough to walk to her own room.   
“Mm consider yourself lucky I graced you with my presence. I should’ve gone to Nadia” She teased  
His face soured. If there was one thing lucio hated more than being a second choice, ironically, it was arrogance. He scoffed loudly at her his chiseled face contorting into a sneer.  
“Well I don’t see you getting up to go to her” he spat  
Keeping her teasing smile she crawled into his lap letting his silk robe that was draped around her fall open ever so slightly. Though his face of disdain remained present she couldn't help but catch his eyes travel down her greedily to her exposed chest. Leaning over she spoke into the nape of his neck, letting her lips slide up his jugular to his ear  
“Im sorry My Lord did I offend your delicate sensibilities?”  
His cold golden hand came up to rest on her hip, the other exploring under the robe caressing the plains of her stomach and back. Lucio’s fiery gaze came to meet hers,his dark pupils eating up his steely iris.  
“I can certainly think of a few ways you could make it up to me” he cooed.His lips pulling into a hungry grin she recognized all too well.  
With a flick of her wrist she removed the silken tie that held his robe around her. Lucio's eyes drinking up her exposed form in his lap. Twisting the ribbon of fabric in her hand she grabbed his wrists in one swift motion before binding them together above his head. Meeting no resistance from the all too willing blonde. The only response from the count a deep chuckle as he started to grind his hips up into her.  
“Playing dirty this morning aren’t we, love?”  
She smirked devilishly before her mouth came down onto his. The smell of heavy cologne and wine emanated from the bound count. Leisurely her lips came down his jaw trailing kisses to his throat where her little pecks turned into harsh sucking and lingering bites. A baritone groan was ripped from the count. His hips grinding harder upward searching for any type of friction. Still she moved lower down his chest leaving a dark trail of bite marks and deep red spots. Her pace remained steady taking her time to soak in the beauty of the great and prideful count bound and moaning for her. Nimble fingers removed his ruby undergarments yanking them down by his hips. Lucio’s hardened cock sprung free from its cotton prison.  
“Come on now don't make me wait all day” he snapped.  
She only moved slower despite his frustration.Salty beads of sweat dripped from his brow as her mouth continued its assault on his abdomen. Laying a few hard bites down his happy trail she gave the weeping tip of his dick a wet kiss. He hissed at the contact his hips bucking, begging for more. (Y/N) laughed making Lucio's blushing turn exasperated.  
“you're lucky I'm feeling merciful”  
With that the mage licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. A huff of hot breath left the count. His burning gaze begging her to continue. The mage dragged an open mouth up the side of his length before swirling her tongue around the tip. She couldn't help but feel satisfied with the sounds and faces he released as she hilted him in her throat. Keeping a steady pace she bobbed her head, lucio's hips snapping up desperately to meet her. (Y/N) hands came down heavy on his hips stopping all movements, leaving him quivering and at her mercy. Sucking hard she could sense the tension building in him like cord ready to snap.  
“Faster~” Lucio moaned, his face and neck dusted in a rosey blush.  
She obeyed, but only for a moment before releasing him from her mouth with a pop. He grumbled in protest trying to break free of his godforsaken restraints. With a slick smile she crawled up his body. A hungry kiss came to his lips and he relaxed when he felt her lining him up with her entrance. Finally. His patience was fading as his lust only grew. Sinking down she couldn't help but let a ragged moan escape her throat. His cock filling her just right. Without hesitation she began to snap her hips, wasting no time to quicken her pace. Lucio slammed his hips upward, body begging for release. She could feel that blissful white hot tension build inside her, it only caused her to slam her hips down harder at a bruising pace. Bending down to kiss his neck Lucio let off incoherent mumblings of ecstasy in his native tongue. The only thing she could understand was her name.  
“I'm so close Lucio don't you dare cum yet” she warned her hand clapping hard around his throat. He merely nodded, his eyes falling closed as he focused on his pleasure. (Y/N) was pace became erratic her body was buzzing in the throws of their connection before coming to a peak. She gasped his name breathlessly her hips stuttering over his as he continued thrusting. Collapsing onto his chest her lips captured his once more rolling her hips gently as she rode the afterglow of pleasure. With an evil grin she pulled off of him Lucio's eye shooting up to her flashing in confusion as she retrieved her clothes from the night before.  
“wait. What are you doing (Y/N)? I'm not done yet.” His voice was harsh with worry and frustration as his brows furrowed. The mage laughed deeply gazing down at his bound and needy form.  
“Well I suppose you'll have to find a way to get out of this won't you" With that Lucio's eyes widened before becoming hard with anger.  
“You can't leave me like this! That's mutiny! Whatever happened to being merciful?!” he growled straining heavily against his silken prison. Her grin only grew as she turned from him to leave  
“I suppose I lied" she hummed leaving the count livid. As she walked down the corridor she could hear the muddled curses of a man left hanging.


End file.
